lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
This is What Makes Us Girls
"This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first" 'Intro' This is What Makes Us Girls is a song that featured on the Born to Die album as Track 12. An alternate title What Makes Us Girls was registered online, and another as That Is What Makes Us Girls registered under the name Lana Del Far. It was written by Grant, Jim Irvine and Tim Larcombe. It is 3 minutes 58 seconds long, and registered on ASCAP. Two demo versions of the songs have surfaced online. They have a different beat and music. They both also change the "(Come on, take a shot)" to "We don't give a what?" Interestingly, this is the only song from the album Lana has not sung live. 'Lyrics' Remember how we used to party up all night Sneakin' out, lookin' for a taste of real life Drinkin' in the small town firelight (Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice) Sweet 16 and we had arrived Walkin' down the streets as they whistle, “Hi, hi!” Stealin' police guys with the senior guys Teachers said we'd never make it out alive There she was, my new best friend High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind Oh she starts to cry, mascara running down her little Bambi eyes "Lana, how I hate those guys." This is what makes us girls We all look for heaven and we put our love first Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse Don't cry about it, don't cry about it This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put love first Don't cry about him, don't cry about him It's all gonna happen And that's where the beginning of the end begun Everybody knew that we had too much fun We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job (With the boss) Sweet 16 and we had arrived Baby's table-dancin' at the local dive Cheerin' our names in the pink spotlight Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night Yo, we used to go break in Into hotels, glimmer and we'd swim Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops Screamin', "Get us while we’re hot, get us while we’re hot!" (Come on, take a shot) This is what makes us girls We all look for heaven and we put our love first Somethin' that we'd die fo,r it's a curse Don't cry about it, don't cry about it This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first Don't cry about him, don't cry about him It's all gonna happen The prettiest in-crowd that you had ever seen Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens And you know something? They were the only friends I ever had We got into trouble and when stuff got bad I got sent away and was wavin' on the train platform Cryin' 'cause I know I'm never comin' back This is what makes us girls We all look for heaven and we put our love first Somethin' that we'd die for, it's a curse Don't cry about it, don't cry about it This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first Don't cry about him, don't cry about him It's all gonna happen